Raven's daughter
by winggirl6577
Summary: This is my first story ever on here so please take it easy. Umm... just a story about the first and only girl raven mocker as she travels through Maximum Ride's life and turns it upside down. Her past follows her and new loves pop up. Flames accepted.
1. A New Life

Before we start this story I need help on names! We have:

Spider

Raven

Feather

Demon

Snow

And Diamond

Pick and choose but please hurry! If I'm going to pick a name it will have to be soon so I can write the rest of the story! This is a name a character switches to so hurry!

* * *

This is my first Fanfic so don't laugh at me. It's a mixture of two stories: Maximum Ride and the House of night stories where Kalona pops up. This is about the first and only girl raven mocker. Later on in the story ill add some plot from the city series (City of Bones, City of Ashes, City of Glass)

* * *

Random P.O.V

We were all in a group. We walked as quickly and as quietly as possible. Brook was trying to be quiet but every so often a gasp or whimper of pain broke the quiet. We were almost to the protected clearing when she cried out. We started running. He would be here any minute to take Brook and her child away. There! A grove of trees surrounding a clearing. As soon as we saw it there was a rustle of wings. Kalona in all of his godly beauty soared overhead. Suddenly he stopped. He had probably been meaning to circle around to drop in front of us but he reached the magic boundary that we had created around the clearing. He paused for the crucial second that we needed to get to the clearing. As soon as we entered the clearing we got ready to birth the child. As Kalona flew around the boundary then away in frustration, the baby was born. But this child had taken Brooks spirit and energy and as she held the poor child and whispered her name, Brook Where Small Fish Swim died.

Clarissa…Clarissa…Clarissa…Clarissa… Clarissa…Clarissa…Clarissa…Clarissa…

it's a line!

* * *

Clarissa's P.O.V.

Breath in… Breath out… in… out… in…o-BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBE-SLAM! I groaned. It was a school day. Not just any school day, the first day of HIGH School. As I sat up I surveyed my room in satisfaction. It was painted black with either red or grey furniture. The only white thing that was in the room was the fan, which was stupidly useless in winter and bright. I got up to put up to put on the stupid uniform which includes a white shirt with a black plaid mini-skirt that you can pick the secondary color, so of course I picked red. (But it's still a stinking mini). As I put on my shirt I remembered what happened what happened last and just left my sports bra on. Its legal. After I put on some ripped black leggings I put the stupid mini-skirt on and got my backpack. I went down stairs grabbed a piece of toast, yelled goodbye to the left over dorm mates and walked to the forest. Once I got there I made sure I hadn't been followed by one of the sexist pigs next door (*snicker*he got his ass whopped). Anyways…after that I walked to my clearing… and spread my raven black wings. Yeah, it was a shock for every body when they found out I had wings but they learned to deal.

As I flew back to campus I thought I earned the right to ask if I could cut holes into the back of my uniform. But of course as soon as I got there that plan was thrown out the window. I was 10 minuets late. Oh well I've skipped class before but they would probably be surprised that I skipped class now with Morgan in the class but Morgan was sick so they would probably take better care of her instead of letting her stand out in the rain after takeing her jacket and giving her this little scarf. And just because her jacket had a skull on it. Anyways… I'll come in at the end and hand in my homework and get the assignment. I quick put on my shirt and walked into the office. As soon as the words left my mouth they started spouting some crap about how Tulsa's main schools like this one were prodigous and that doing so would be defaceing school property this and vandalizeing that, blah,blah, blah. I pointed out how much it would cost to buy me a new shirt every time I forgot to take it off before flying and they gave in right away. They hated it when I mentioned my wings. I said thanks and happily left.

As I got closer to my locker I slipped on my shirt and makeing a mental note to cut holes in it ASAP. I stopped before my locker when I saw feet standing in front of it. I blinked a little and looked up at the boy standing in front of my locker. As I stared at him he shifted nervously, unsure of what to do. Freshman... They're so anoying. I took pity on him and made little move motions with my hands. He got the message (finally) and got out of my way. He stepped to one side and watched me as I carefully opened my locker to not let him see the combonation. He started when I, not looking up, said "Take a picture, it lasts longer." Then I looked at him, really looked at him. His skin was olive toned and very tan. His hair, dark brown, fell down in bangs across his forehead. His eyes were so dark a brown they were almost black. As I looked closer I noticed they had little gold flecks of light scattered across the iris. And then I was falling. Literaly. At that moment I had fainted.


	2. Floating and Other Strange Phenominons

I was floating. I looked around. Had I just fallen asleep? Why was I still in school? When I looked down I almost fainted again. I was floating above my body. The kid had caught me and was looking startled at my back which you could just see the outline of my wings. He determinedly picked me up and looking around he closed my locker and walked out of the school. He was walking away with my body! I stared to try and move forward and realized that I could fly using my wings but as I got closer I heard a faint hiss.

Her spirit form whirled around and she hissed at me her eyes flashing. I was surprised that she didn't react at all to my wings until she whipped out a pair of her own. "Okay," she said taking advantage of my surprise. "Who are you and what is it with the hissing at me thing!" Then with out waiting for an answer she flew of after her body.

As I zoomed towards where I had last seen my body I realized that I had no clue where the kid had gone with it. As I looked around for any clues, I saw the kid running. As I landed in front of him I knew he could see me because he immediately stopped and got in a fighting stance .I walked towards him and he backed up till he hit a tree. I got in his face and asked in a hissing whisper, "Where did you put my body?" He stiffened and whispered back.

"Your body?"

"Yes my body now where is it?"

He blinked. "Follow me." Then he turned and with me following jogged back to a clearing that held what looked like an abandoned house.

"Clever kid." I said. Then I… I guess I sensed that there were more people in there. "Now who's with my body?" He stiffened even more if it were possible.

"My… Family"

"Family?" he nodded. I walked into the house and turned into the first room. It was full at having five people in a small room surrounding my body. They slowly turned and the air was filled suddenly with almost identical gasps as heads got whiplash going back and forth between the body and me. I walked over to my body and looked at it. I took one breath in and suddenly what I had to do came to me. I reached out and touched my body's forehead and tried to remember to get something to eat soon as my body looked painfully thin. It was my last thought as I leaned down and touched my forehead blacking out. Again.

* * *

Srry for the short chappie its just been a long day and i hate typing! :P hehe


	3. The Afteraffects

I am so sorry... I know its been forever and a half but I finally just got active on the site again. I found this chappie hanging in the dark holds of my old "beta" who never contacted me again... but here is a chappie and a promise that I will rebuild this story and rewrite it as I'm almost sure I threw it away... It may be completely different then what I originally planned but from what I remember that may be a tiny bit good as it'll be a bit more organized. I hope that those who originally liked the story can forgive me and those that may be new can wait for me to write more. Thanks to you all, my readers for your support, reviews, and reads.

* * *

Max's POV

Fang hadn't come back yet. He was supposed to get food. Instead he brings back a body. Seriously. I was ready to slap him silly when I realized why the brought her back. She looked just like him. Black wings and everything. Yes, we have wings. We just didn't know anyone else in the world that did.

We decided that we would stay in Tulsa because it was a random place and it had the perfect abandoned house that nobody went to, except for at Halloween. And then… we can just scare everybody away. So, when this random girl shows up, looking like she could be Fang's sister, we are going to freak-out. We did that by staring at her until she woke up. Of course that plan ended when what looked like a faded copy of her walked in and went up to the body, touched her forehead and disappeared. That is when she woke up.

Clairissa's POV

I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I had already seen the room so I immediately looked at the people who were staring at me. One was a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked about six and was smiling. Next to her was a little boy who looked like her copy, so I'm guessing he was her brother. The little girl next to them was African American. She was like completely and totally bouncing. Literally.

There was an older boy and girl sitting in their own chairs. The boy, obviously blind, was very pale. He had pale strawberry blond hair, pale blue eyes and pale white skin. Although he was seated, I can tell you he was very tall, taller than anyone I've ever seen.

Then, I turn my eyes to the girl. She was sitting and, well, I have no other words for what she was giving me other than a death glare. Well, I glared right back until the little girl looked hard at her. She gently smiled back at the little girl, then apologetically at me. The little girl looked pleadingly at the older girl until she nodded.

The little girl jumped to her feet and ran towards me. "Hi, my name is Angel. That's Nudge and Gazzy and Iggy and Max. Fang is the guy who was standing in front of your locker an..." Here Max cut in, asking, "He was standing in front of her locker?" "Yeah! He was standing there, leaning on what was apparently her locker, listening to his I-Pod. Then she fainted and he saw she had wings" she finished.

"I didn't see an I-Pod." I said.

"It's black and it blends in with his hair" Max said.

"Oh"

"Yeah." We fell into silence until, suddenly, Nudge burst into speech. She talked so fast I almost didn't understand her. Whatever it was, there were five questions that ended with something about lip-gloss. I answered. "Yes; Clarissa; heck, no; not sure; and I don't wear lip gloss because I like lip balm better."

"Wow," said Iggy "I didn't even understand that."

"Yeah, what with your super hearing and all," Max said to Iggy.

I'm pretty sure my face was a big question mark because they looked at me and burst out laughing. And, of course, I was the one who was sitting there, looking clueless when Fang finally walked in. He took a look around and did not find anything amusing. Then he said, "We're genetically enhanced avian-human hybrids." That sobered everybody up except Angel and Nudge who still giggled.

All of a sudden there was a voice in my head, "Hey Clarissa, can I call you Clara?"

"OMG!" I shouted

"What?" Max shouted back.

"There was a voice inside my head!"

"Well, either you developed a voice in your head or Angel's talking to you. She is a mind reader, and controller. She can also breathe underwater and talk to fish" explained Max.

"And this happens because…" I was confused.

"Yet again, we're genetically mutated freaks or better known as Avian-Americans" Fang was oddly patient with me. Or, at least, that's what Angel whispered into my head.

"Well, as you now know, I have wings and so do you, obviously, but my DNA has never been messed with."

"Then how…?" said Max.

"The rumors of my tribe say that my father was a fallen god and on earth he was half human, half raven. So, when he raped my mother and I was born, I kept my father's wings. According to the tribe, I am the only girl raven-mocker and the rest of my father's kids are boys. I have one other sibling, but ,when he was old enough, he left the tribe." Everyone looked as if they were carved out of stone.

"How old was he when he left?" asked Max, looking strangely at Fang.

"Ten. It's been 4 years since he left"

"So he would be about 14?"

"Yeah."

"Who was your mother?" Fang asked.

"Brook Where Small Fish Swim. She died giving birth to me because of my fathers so called gift of toxin to get rid of the pain. Because he never got to see me, he never used the toxin again. The toxin was to meant to kill the male gene but it killed my mother" I said bitterly.

Fang looked like he was choking when he said, "What was your brother's name?"

"Why?"

"Just answer" demanded Fang.

"Why should I?"

Max sighed. "Fang is being difficult. We think he might be your brother."

I fainted.

Fangs P.O.V.

Angel was giggling. She was looking at me. Oh crap. "Your name was Flies Above No Ground. F-A-N-G." she said out loud.

I smirked at Max, "You have a good choice in names."


End file.
